


Grocery Store Trips Together

by InterstellarToaster



Series: Toastee's Lighthearted Batman Family and You [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Humor, POV Second Person, Parenthood, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Vague Mentions of Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarToaster/pseuds/InterstellarToaster
Summary: The trip to the grocery store was pleasant, and Jason had an endless stream of questions, in the way only children had."Where does milk come from?" Jason asked, staring at the dairy case."Dick always thought it came from the milk factory," You responded, making sure to grab the coffee creamer as well."It doesn't?" Jason sputtered. You blinked.





	Grocery Store Trips Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cutest possible timeline. Young Jason and Batmom go to the store, and everything is happy.

Alfred was sick. That was really the only way to describe it. He was sniffling and coughing, and though he tried valiantly to hide it, it was only a matter of time before you found out. His secret was found out the moment that first traitorous sneeze had left Alfred's nose, and then it was bedrest for him, much to his dismay. Truthfully, you couldn't remember the last time he'd had a break. Perhaps it would do him some good.

"Mrs. Wayne," Alfred protested, but you only smiled mischievously, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

"I've already told you, Alfred, I can get the shopping done. Just enough to last us until you start feeling better," You reminded. He moved to argue again, but the effect was lost when he devolved into another coughing fit, sending you rushing to get him more water. By the time it was over, he was far too exhausted to put up more than a token protest, and by then you were already out of the room.

Your long strides slowed as you approached the living room. Bruce was inside, engaged in a staring contest with Dick. That was something that could probably go on for hours, really. Ever since Dick dropped out of college, and there was nothing you could do to soothe them. 

"I'm heading out to the store," You stated, your smile only slipping a little when neither responded with more than a grunt, "If anyone wants to come with..."

No reply again. Your smile dropped off your face entirely, and you turned to go to the garage when the sound of small feet caught your attention.

"Ma!" A young voice called. Too accented to be Dick, but still similar enough to make your smile return. Your eyes crinkled at the edges when Jason came into view. He rushed up to you, feet stomping soil across some tacky yet likely ridiculously expensive carpet, and yet your eyes only twinkled with mirth. 

"Where're you goin'?" He asked, staring up at you, blue eyes glistening with curiosity. You laughed a little.

"I have to go pick up groceries, but Bruce and Dick are too busy to join me. Would you like to come?" You inquired. Jay made to nod, only to stop, staring at his clothes with a frown.

"I can't. I'm covered in dirt," He mourned, remembering the rule about that sort of thing. You reached down to scoop him up, his surprised laughter ringing through the halls. 

"Wanna know a secret?" You asked, mock seriousness. Jason nodded. You smiled again, leaning inwards, "My clothes are dirty too. I think we'll fit together just fine." 

And so Jason and you made your way to the garage, Bruce and Dick still engaged in contest. That just meant no one could try and stop you from taking your favorite car. Not the nicest one, of course, but your favorite all the same. A tidy little thing, environmentally friendly, and still boasting enough seating to carry your rapidly growing family. Bruce had a thing about keeping up appearances, so you hardly ever got to drive it around. But he was a little busy at the moment, and Jay had confessed that this one was his favorite too (right next to the Bat-Mobile, of course) so it was the little car you took. 

Once you were certain Jason was all strapped in, you drove screeching out of the garage, using more speed than necessary just to hear his delighted laughter again. He'd spent too much of his young life in despair. You could afford to drive a little faster than normal if it meant he was happy. So long as you didn't get a ticket, of course. 

Soon, you reached the grocery store, and Jason insisted on pushing the cart himself. You relented and let him, a contented yet still anxious smile on your face as he rammed the cart into various doors and pillars. The workers at the store had too much tact to mention it, and were probably not paid enough to care. 

"How come we didn't go to the really fancy one, ma?" Jason asked, staring up at you. Those blue eyes had so much curiosity, framed by those soft black curls. He'd grow up to do great things.

"Well," You confessed, small smile quirking your lips, "Don't tell Bruce, but I think that one..."

"Sucks?" Jason supplied. You nodded and grinned. 

"They sell Beluga Caviar at the other store," You mentioned in a slightly offhandedly manner, staring impassively at rows of cereal, "It always seemed weird to me."

"Why?" Jason implored, as if you were revealing some great secret, "Are they secretly running a crime ring? A whale crime ring? Smuggling whales?"

"No– well, maybe," You tapped a finger on your chin, "I just thought it was odd, because I don't think whales lay eggs. That's where caviar comes from, after all."

"Gross," Jason crinkled his nose up, "People eat that?"

You picked out a few boxes of cereal and set them in the cart, pretending you didn't notice Jason sneaking in a few sugary brands, "Oh, yes. Expensive caviar goes for... around eight thousand dollars?"

"Eight thousand?" Jason demanded, his voice cracking slightly. His hands balled up into fists, "That's crazy! They're just throwing money away to buy rotten...whale fish eggs!"

"I know," You soothed, smoothing down his hair, "That's why I always laugh at Mrs. Danra when she comes to our parties and complains that we don't have any."

Jason smiled at that, his sorrowful rage fading with your pleasant words, and you continued throughout the supermarket without a care. Though, you took control of the cart back after another near disaster with some soup cans.

"Do you think the Joker covers his face in powdered sugar?" Jason asked as you passed the baking supplies. You stopped, but he stared deeply at a bag of the stuff, as if weighing it in his mind. You reached up and plucked some sugar down from the top shelf.

"I think he's a strange, dangerous man, jaybird," You sighed, setting the sugar into the cart, before crouching down and placing a hand on Jason's shoulder, "I don't want you going anywhere near him, okay?"

"I know, ma," He whined, wiggling away. Your smile returned to your face, and you smoothed his hair down again.

"Besides, if he had powdered sugar on his face, I bet Batman would've figured that out by now," You added. The mood lightened again, and Jason tumbled after you.

"Do you think Mister Freeze would like ice cream?" Jason asked. You tilted your head.

"I don't think he likes much of anything, jaybird," You confessed, "Except Nora, of course."

"Nora?" Jason squinted his eyes for a moment, "Like the ice cream brand in Metropolis?"

You stopped. Your mouth opened and closed for a moment, which Jay took as a sign to continue.

"We should get him some Nora ice cream," Jason decided, opening the freezer and plopping down some Nora Brand frozen popsicles. 

"I'll be sure to give him some the next time I see him," You replied, a touch exasperated, but still smiling gently. Next up was a few gallons of milk. You grabbed them and placed them in the cart, with Jason's help. 

"Where does milk come from?" Jason frowned. 

"Dick always thought it came from the milk factory," You responded, making sure to grab the coffee creamer as well.

"It doesn't?" Jason sputtered.

"Well, I suppose it technically does," You hummed, "It just comes from cows inside the factory itself."

"That seems a little mean," Jason furrowed his brow. You smiled and laughed a little.

"You sound just like Bruce. Though he was a lot angrier, and there were a lot more angry phone calls afterwards."

"Is that why we kinda own a dairy company?" Jason eyed the organic milk suspiciously.

"Yes, that's exactly why."

Soon, the rest of your shopping was completed. As you approached the checkout, your gaze lingered on the small potted plants on display. Perhaps for a bit too long. There was still earth under your fingernails from the garden, maybe it made you sentimental. Whatever the reason, Jason tugged your sleeve as you loaded up the checkout conveyor. He pointed at an issue of some gossip rag, this one featuring Poison Ivy prominently.

"Why's she green?" Jason demanded, "You're not green. Why's she so different?" 

Your smile turned sad for a moment as you replied, "Well, the difference between her and I is that I'm just someone who really loves plants," You confessed, "And she's someone who makes them love her."

"That's kinda dumb," Jason frowned.

"A lot of villains here have some reason or another for the way they are, Jay," You assured, digging out your credit card and swiping it, "It's always important to remember that. It reminds us that they're humans too. Just, very sick humans."

You loaded up the bags in your cart, taking the receipt and tucking it away. Jason rocked on the balls of his feat.

"Like, Poison Ivy?" He inquired. You nodded.

"Yes."

"The Riddler?"

"Mhm."

"Even Killer Croc?"

"Even Killer Croc."

You pulled the shopping cart up to the car, carefully setting the grocery bags inside, but Jason was unusually quiet. 

"If I was a villain, would you still love me?" Jason finally inquired. You turned too fast, and almost hit your head off the window. 

"Oh jaybird, I'd still love you no matter what you did," You reassured, crouching down and hugging him, "And I know for a fact that you'd never do anything bad intentionally. Your heart's big enough to fill up a swimming pool."

"That doesn't make any sense," He sniffled, a little bit of laughter leaking into his voice. You smiled indulgently.

"I think we have a few extra dollars laying around, maybe enough to go get some ice cream before we go home?" At those words, Jason's mood brightened considerably, and he bounded into the car.

"Can we go to the place downtown?" He asked excitedly.

"Seatbelt first," You reminded. There was a click, and you nodded in a serious manner.

"Alright solider, our critical mission is to retrieve some ice cream from Marston's, located in the downtown Gotham area. Are you prepared?" You asked. Jason nodded so hard you were almost afraid he hurt himself.

"Yes ma'am!" He shouted. You grinned.

"Well then, let's go!"

And as you drove off to go get ice cream with your son, you knew you'd treasure this memory for years to come. Even a simple thing like a grocery store trip was important when done with people we love.


End file.
